Mort pour l'amour
by Europe-Chan13
Summary: Caporal-Chef Rivaille. Je vous salue, vous êtes mort heureux et amoureux. (Et vous êtes un pervers) (je sais aussi que c'est Levi) xD * se demande pourquoi ne l'a pas mis*


Il le savait pourtant… Oh oui, il le savait mieux que quiconque. Il pouvait tuer Eren dès qu'il perdait le contrôle, dès que son Titan prenait possession de lui… Enfin, non, il DEVAIT le tuer dès qu'il perdait le contrôle, il était sûr que cela arriverait, d'ailleurs, ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça au début, mais c'était au début de l'histoire, et maintenant, il était face à un Titan déchaîné qui tuer tous les humains qu'il y avait sur son passage, il ne leur laissait même pas un infime espoir de pouvoir survivre, il les envoyé voler contre un mur, les faisait exploser dans ses mains puissantes ou les arrachait en deux, c'était affreux, tout simplement, une vraie boucherie à l'extérieur des murs. Il fallait qu'il l'arrête, qu'il le sorte de ce corps, et c'est ce qu'il fit, il se propulsa sur la nuque du Titan et se dépêcha de l'ouvrir afin d'y arracher son subordonné, il y arriva sans peine et le titan s'écroula, non sans causer quelques autres morts au passage.

….

La pluie tomber sur eux, les éclairs faisaient un bruit atroce dans le ciel, le faisant presque frissonnait à chaque fois, il regarda le brun, terrifiait dans ses bras, il tremblait et était tout tendu. Il avait peur. Mais bon… Qui n'aurait pas peur dans une telle situation ? A par lui, le caporal Rivaille ? Il sourit au brun qui le regarda sans comprendre. C'était la fin, leurs fins, à tous deux. **« REBELLION ! »** Avait crié Erwin lorsque Rivaille avait refusé de tuer le demi-titan et l'avait même secouru, maintenant qu'il l'avait aidé à fuir, qu'il L'AVAIT fait fuir, il devait payer le prix de sa traîtrise. Il ria intérieurement, traîtrise… Ce mot l'avait toujours amusé, n'était-il pas un homme comme les autres au fond de lui ? Il pensa que si, il n'avait rien d'extraordinaire après tout, enfin si, peut-être que ses activités dans un lit était **« extraordinaire »**, comme le disait son cadet lorsqu'ils s'unissaient. Il sourit, et tout le monde pu le voir, il allait mourir alors pourquoi le cacher ? Il mourrait heureux, heureux d'avoir pu goûter aux plaisirs de l'amour et à ses martyrs.

….

**« Caporal ! »** L'avait appelé une voix alors qu'il marchait en direction de son bureau. Il se retourna, l'air impassible. **« Jaeger. »** Lança-t-il, l'invitant à continuer. **« Vous… Vous vous y connaissez en amour ? »** Demanda le brun, les yeux légèrement détournés. Le silence régna, c'était normal après tout, ce genre de question causer des blancs pas possible, surtout quand elles étaient adressées au caporal, caporal qui était actuellement en train de réfléchir mûrement à la question. S'y connaissait-il en amour ? Ou en sentiment, tout simplement ? Non, il ne croyait pas, alors il répondit : **« Je ne pense pas être en mesure de te renseigner sur le sujet. Maintenant laisse-moi, j'ai dû travail. »** Mais Eren ne semblait pas satisfait puisqu'il l'appela encore une fois, les joues rouges et les yeux fixant le sol. **« Hum… En fait je… Je crois que je suis amoureux… »** Lui avoua le brun. Cette déclaration eut le don de figer le caporal, qui en laissa tomber sa tasse, tasse qui explosa lors de sa rencontre avec la pierre du château, faisant sursauter Eren. Pourquoi avait-il laissait sa tasse tomber ? Et pourquoi avait-il l'impression que son cœur se déchirait ? Et… Pourquoi avait-il envie de pleurer ? Rivaille était surpris, pire que ça même, il était détruit et il ne savait pas pourquoi ! Le comble ! Un **« putain »** s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'il se rendit compte de l'état dans lequel il était. **« Et de qui ? » **demanda-t-il froidement, ne s'attendant pas à recevoir le plus grand choc de sa vie. **« Vous…** » Ce mot résonna dans l'air, comme le bruit de la détente d'une arme. Et le caporal Rivaille avait la mine la plus surprise du monde, la première fois qu'Eren le vit afficher aussi clairement ses sentiments.

….

Encore des souvenirs, toujours des souvenirs, mais le présent le rattraper déjà, il y avait encore plus de soldat qui pointaient leurs épées sur lui, lui et son précieux fardeau. Parmi eux il reconnut Armin, qui pleurait, semblant s'excuser, et Mikasa était attachée, enchaînée cruellement et elle hurlait, hurlait de les laisser tranquille, qu'elle se vengerait et il ne savait quelles conneries encore… Eren pleurait, dans ses bras il pleurait, il lui chuchota qu'il ne voulait pas mourir, qu'il ne voulait pas qu'ils soient séparés, mais surtout, il lui chuchota qu'il l'aimait, il le lui disait souvent, même pendant l'acte, avant, pendant et après, il lui sourit tendrement et entendit sa voix dans ses pensées, devenue roque par le plaisir, lui rappelait son grade **« Caporal… »** Et il rit légèrement, il était pervers, même dans les pires moments, d'ailleurs, cela avait toujours eut le don de faire rire Eren. Et il eut une illumination, il voulait faire rire Eren, une dernière fois, il se pencha près de lui et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille, qui le fit aussitôt éclater de rire, et le silence régna, Erwin ne lui crié plus de lâcher Eren et ne le menaçait plus de les tuer, Mikasa avait arrêter d'hurler des injures ignobles, et Armin avait arrêter de pleurer. Même les soldats avaient légèrement baissées leurs armes. Eren était mort de rire, et Rivaille souriait légèrement, il réussissait à chaque fois. Il se perdit dans ses pensées mais quelque chose d'humide vint caresser ses lèvres, et il baissa les yeux, Eren l'embrassait, il lui répondit sans hésiter. C'était le dernier.

….

**« Rivaille ? » « Hum ? » « Tu crois que c'est possible de tomber amoureux chaque jour de la même personne ? »** Le caporal se redressa, s'appuyant sur son coude, il regarda son amant, nu dans son lit. **« Pourquoi tu me demande ça ? Tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre ? » **Demanda-il, fronçant les sourcils. **« Quoi ? Bien sûr que non ! C'est juste que… Je crois que je tombe amoureux de toi tous les jours… »** Avoua-t-il, le rouge aux joues. Rivaille sourit et embrassa son amant avant de se laisser lourdement tomber sur l'oreiller, décidemment, Jaeger avait le don de le rendre dingue un peu plus chaque jours. Peut-être que lui aussi tomber amoureux de lui chaque jours…

….

**« Rivaaaaaiiilleeeee ? » « Ouiiiiiii ? »** Répondit le caporal ironiquement. **« Vient on va dehors. » « Pourquoi ? » « Pour voir les étoiles. » « On les voit de la fenêtre. » « Oui mais c'est pas pareil ! Allez vient. »** Rivaille soupira et se leva, suivant son amant dehors. Ils s'allongèrent dans l'herbe rafraichie par la nuit noire et contemplèrent le ciel étoilé, Eren blottit contre le torse de son caporal. **« Tu crois que c'est possible d'en attraper une ? »** Demanda Eren. **« Bien sûr que non, je ne crois pas ça. »** Répondit le caporal, roulant des yeux. **« Tu crois quoi alors ? » « Rien du tout. » « Moi je crois que c'est pas possible, mais que c'est possible qu'elles tombent du ciel encore allumées. »** **« N'importe quoi. Si elles tombent, c'est parce qu'elles sont mortes. » « C'est toi qui dit n'importe quoi » « Bien sûr que non. » « Si » « Non. « Siii. » « Non. » « Si, parce que tu es mon étoile, et que tu brilles encore. »** Le caporal battit des cils, ne comprenant pas cet élan soudain de niaiserie. **« Que tu es niais… » « Non, c'est du romantisme d'abord. » « Comme tu veux »**, dit-il en tendant sa main vers le ciel. **« Que dirais-tu, si je t'attrapais une étoile ? »** Demanda le caporal, regardant les étoiles entre les espaces de ses doigts. **« Je t'épouserais. »** Dit simplement le brun, avec la voix la plus sérieuse du monde. Rivaille pouffa et caressa tendrement les cheveux de son amant, il espérait tout de même l'épousé avant d'attraper une étoile, sinon ça lui prendrait du temps…

….

Ses souvenirs se stoppèrent là, une lame lui traversa le corps et il s'écroula à genoux, serrant Eren qui hurlait dans ses bras. **« Rivaille ! Rivaille ! Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?! **» Cria le brun aux soldats, s'extirpant des bras de son amant qui tomba à la renverse, se vidant de son sang sur le sol trempé. Mikasa hurla, Armin se laissa lourdement tomber au sol, pleurant et tremblant, priant également. Eren serra le corps de son caporal dans ses bras, pleurant toute les larmes de son corps, il lui chuchota que ça irait, qu'il ne mourrait pas, pas maintenant, que c'était trop tôt et qu'ils s'aimaient trop. Il lui ordonna de ne pas le laisser, et Rivaille tint bon, souriant à son premier et dernier amour, quelques goûtes de sang coulant le long de son menton. **« Me laisse pas… je t'en prie… Tu peux pas partir maintenant, pas le premier… » « E-Eren… J'te l'ai pas souvent dit… Hein ? » « De quoi mon ange ? »** Demanda-t-il en caressant de sa main tremblante la joue de son **« ange »**… **« Je t'aime… De toutes les parcelles de mon corps… Je t'aime… Je t'aime… Je t'aime…»** Chuchota celui-ci avant de laisser ses paupières se fermer, n'arrivant plus à lutter contre la mort qui le rappelait doucement à lui. **« Je… T'aime… »**. **« Rivaille, revient, s'il te plaît ! Je t'aime aussi ! Par pas ! Non ! Revient avec moi, tu m'avais promis qu'on irait à la plage, que tu m'épouserais la bas ! Me laisse pas… »** Implora le brun, secouant doucement le corps inerte contre lui. Mais Rivaille n'ouvrit pas les yeux, il n'y arrivait plus, et il rendu son dernier souffle sous les cris du demi-titan, les insultes de Mikasa et les prières d'Armin.

….

**« Eh… Rivaille ? » « Quoi encore ? Je travaille moi. » « Je me demandais si tu pensais qu'un jour on pourrait se marier ? »** Le caporal releva le nez de sa paperasse et regarda son amant en face de lui, cherchant s'il se moquait de lui ou s'il était sérieux. Il était sérieux. **« C'est interdit. » « Oui mais… En secret par exemple ? » « Peut-être. »** Et le brun sauta de sa chaise, fou de joie. **« C'est vrai ?! » « J'ai pas dit oui sale morveux. » « Oui mais t'as pas dit non, et tu le dis si t'es pas d'accord, donc t'es d'accord sauf que tu veux pas me le dire parce que ça te gêne. » « Tch. » **Décidemment, Jaeger avait le don de lui faire sentir des choses qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avant. **« T'as déjà était à la mer ? » « Nan. Pourquoi ? » « On pourrait se marier là-bas ? J'aimerais bien avoir des enfants aussi, mais c'est pas possible… On pourrait en adopter ? Et… » « Fait pas trop de plan sur la comète non plus. J'serais peut-être mort. » « Quoi ?! Dit pas n'importe quoi ! »** Le caporal sourit légèrement, amusé et soupira, replongeant dans son travail pendant qu'Eren lui racontait ses projets futurs.

….

Il hurla, serrant aussi fort qu'il pouvait le corps ensanglanté du caporal. Oui, ce jour-là, le plus puissant soldat de l'humanité mourut, le sourire aux lèvres, tué par ses propres soldats. Oui, ce jour-là, des larmes coulèrent le long des joues de, presque, du monde entier. Oui, ce jour-là, des cœurs furent brisés, ce jour-là, l'espoir diminua pour les habitants, en apprenant que le Caporal-Chef Rivaille était mort, mais ils ne surent pas pourquoi, ni comment. Ce jour-là, Eren hurla sa peine, sa douleur, sa haine, sa tristesse, son désespoir, il hurla à Erwin, l'insultant de tous les noms, il hurla, pestant contre la terre entière de lui avoir pris son seul et unique amour. Ce jour-là, il ordonna à un soldat de le tuer, sur le champ, car sinon, ce serait lui qui les tuerait, tous jusqu'au dernier, et le soldat refusa, tremblant, ne voulant pas voir plus de larmes et entendre plus de cris, mais Eren commença à ramener sa main à sa bouche pour la mordre, défiant les soldats de le tuer, et ce fut fait. Un soldat se faufila derrière lui et l'égorgea, il tomba sur le corps de son amant, se vidant lui aussi de son sang, sang qui se mélangea à celui du Caporal, recouvrant une grande partie du sol. Ce soir-là, il ne resta plus aucun espoir de vaincre les titans. Mikasa hurla tellement qu'elle en perdit sa voix, et Armin s'effondra. Certain soldat pleurèrent silencieusement. D'autres étaient fiers d'avoir tué des traîtres, et d'autres ne savaient quoi penser de cela.

….

**« Bonjour… »** Annonça une voix qui résonna longuement dans le village, une voix cassée, triste, désespéré. **« Je m'appelle Armin… Arlet. Armin Arlet. »** Les citoyens se rapprochèrent de la caisse de bois où il se tenait debout, pour mieux l'écouter. **« Je fais partis du bataillon d'exploration. » Certains visages furent enchantés, d'autres légèrement irrités, d'autres jaloux et d'autres émerveillés. « Je pense que vous avez tous entendus l'annonce de la mort d'Eren Jaeger, espoir de l'humanité, demi-titan et jeune recrue dans l'escouade du Caporal Rivaille ? » **Des réponses positives et négatives fusèrent, des effarements, de la peine et des larmes. **« Il faut que je vous avouent que non, Eren n'est pas mort vaillamment au combat et que le Caporal-chef n'est pas mort en protégeant un pauvre soldat. Non, tout ça n'est que mensonges… »** Plus aucun bruit ne se firent entendrent, et Armin continua. **« Sachez qu'Eren et Rivaille n'étaient pas simplement des pions travaillant au service de l'humanité, ils n'étaient pas que ça, c'était des amis, des hommes, des frères, des pères pour certains, de la famille, des amis, des compagnons de guerre, des meilleurs amis. Ils auraient pu être vos conjoints, vos maris, ou tout simplement vos coups d'un soir. Mais ils s'aimaient. Ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre et… »** Sa voix se brisa légèrement sur le dernier mot, mais il reprit : **« Ils avaient prévus de se marier secrètement, enfreindre les lois car ils étaient fou l'un de l'autre. » **Des visages se baissèrent, tristes d'entendrent une telle histoire : **« Certains de vous les connaissez. Les idolâtrait, les aimait, les adorait. Et certains de vous les détestait, sans aucune raison valable. Car personne ici ne les connaît réellement, parce que même moi, meilleur ami d'Eren et troisième épaule de Rivaille, je n'étais au courant que de peu de choses. Mais revenons-en au sujet principal. Ces deux personnes sont mortes car elles s'aimaient, parce que le caporal a décidait de ne pas tuer Eren et tout simplement, de le sortir de là où il se trouvait. Lors d'une expédition extra-muros, Eren a dû se transformer en titan pour empêcher les autres titans de partirent vers le mur et de dévaster une nouvelle fois la ville. Mais il a perdu le contrôle et Rivaille aurait dû le tuer. C'était les ordres, mais il ne l'a pas fait. Il l'a sorti de là et ils ont fui car Erwin Smith a considéré cet acte comme un acte de rébellion. »** Armin baissa la tête. Retenant ses larmes du mieux qu'il pouvait alors que les habitants, choqués par leurs découvertes, pousser des bruits d'effarements. Le blond releva la tête et reprit : **« C'est pour cela que… Qu'il y a trois jours déjà, le caporal Rivaille s'est fait abattre alors qu'il tenait Eren dans ses bras, Mikasa, ma meilleure amie et ancienne coéquipière, était attachée, enchaînée comme une bête car elle aurait pu « compromettre » le plan d'exécution d'Eren et du caporal. Elle était la sœur d'Eren, la Némésis de Rivaille, mais aussi sa meilleure amie, et la mienne. Elle a mis fin… Elle a mis fin à ses jours ce matin… » **Sa voix se coupa, ne pouvant continuer sans pleurer. Le village entier fut pris d'une immense tristesse et l'accompagnèrent dans ses pleures silencieuses. Mais il fallait qu'il continue. **« Nous étions sûrement l'un des groupes les plus indestructibles de ce village… En fait, on se protégeait tous mutuellement. Sans même y faire attention, c'était automatique. Eren est mort, aussi, il s'est fait égorger il y a trois jours, par un soldat, il est mort avec son « ange », comme il se plaisait à appeler le caporal. Rivaille, vous devez vous souvenir de lui, toujours un visage froid et impassible, sans gêne et légèrement vulgaire. Cet homme que vous ne connaissiez que de vue, n'était pas ça réellement, c'était juste un air qu'il se donnait, mais il était bien plus profond que cette vulgarité et ces yeux gris et vides. Il est mort heureux, il souriait pour on ne sait quelle raison. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'Eren était son premier amour, et son dernier. Et Eren aussi, c'était pareil. Un jour, Eren m'a confiait qu'il était amoureux du caporal, je me suis étouffer avec l'eau que je buvais. »** Dit-il en souriant légèrement. **« C'étaient des gens bien, drôle et toujours serviables, sauf le caporal en fait, il n'aimait pas qu'on lui ordonne de faire quelque chose, mais si on lui demandait gentiment, il pouvait accepter d'aider. Ils étaient bien plus que ce que les gens peuvent le penser. Quant à Mikasa… En fait, c'était plus que ma meilleure amie, elle et moi aussi étions ensemble, depuis quelques semaines. Et… Elle est morte à cause de l'état et de son gouvernement, des lois qui avaient étaient données, elle est morte car Eren était mort aussi, que Rivaille était mort, et que moi je n'étais plus pareil, et je ne suis toujours pas pareil. C'est pour cela que je viens vous faire leurs adieux, à leurs place, ils auraient aimés le faire aussi, j'en suis certains, car dans le fond, même si Eren et Rivaille ne le montraient pas, ils aimaient les villageois qui peuplent l'intérieurs de ces murs, et je suis sûr qu'ils auraient eus beaucoup de choses à vous dire. Mais sans eux, je tiens à vous dire que sans eux, il n'y a plus aucun espoir de débarrassé le monde des titans. Je n'ai plus grand-chose à vous dire maintenant, et c'est comme cela que je vous fais mes adieux, moi aussi. Je vais rejoindre mes amis. »** Annonça-t-il avant de sauter de sa caisse en bois et de partir sous l'état de choc complet des habitants. Ce jour-là, ses paroles eurent l'effet d'une bombe nucléaire pour le monde, qui ne tarda pas à être mis au courant de la triste histoire. Ce jour-là, ils perdirent un autre des meilleurs soldats, enfin, des plus intelligents. Ce jour-là, le monde fût en deuil et l'humanité fut vite perdu avec le petit groupe, plus personne n'y croyait.

….

**« Rivaille ? »** Souffla le demi-titan, reprenant son souffle. **« Ouais ? » **Répondit celui-ci, haletant aussi, couché sur son amant. **« T'es extraordinaire au lit aussi. »** Ricana-le brun. Et il pensa que son caporal était le plus doué des hommes en tout, et qu'il l'aimait plus que toute une vie pourrait le permettre. **« T'es idiot… »** Lui répondit Rivaille, se mettant sur le côté. **« Eh, je me demandais pourquoi tu me donné jamais de surnom ? » « Ben, morveux, sale gosse arrogant, macaque, c'est des surnoms ça. » « Rivaille ! » « C'est bon… Hum… Petite larve. » « Maiiis ! T'es trop méchant ! » « Rholala, t'es vraiment qu'un… » « Un quoi ? » « J'allais dire un casse-couille. » « T'es vraiment vulgaire ! »** Le caporal ricana et embrassa son amour avant de soupirer **« Attend, je vais t'en trouvé un. Alors… C'est très niais hein, tu m'feras vraiment dire n'importe quoi sale morveux. » « Allez dit-le moi ! »** Pour la première fois, Eren vit de petites rougeurs sur les joues de son caporal préféré et celui-ci lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille qui le fit sourire de toute ses dents. **« Ton chaton ? C'est troooop mignon ! » « C'est bon pas la peine de me rappeler la plus grosse connerie que j'aurais jamais dite. »**

….

**« Ah bordel tu pus Mikasa ! » « Je t'emmerde Rivaille. » « Putain j'suis à l'agonie, va te laver là. » « T'as qu'à dire à ton mec d'arrêter de me balancer la bouse de son cheval avec ses mains. » « Quoiiii ?! ERENN ! Vient ici ! »** Et le brun accouru. **« V'ouiiii ?! »** Il se prit une grande baffe de la part de son caporal et amant **« Tu m'explique qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! C'est dégueulasse de faire ce que tu fais ! Va te laver ! » « Mais… » « Dépêche-toi ! » « Oui j'y vaiis ! »** Cria-t-il avant de partir en courant sous le regard menaçant de son chéri. **« Et toi aussi ! »** Ordonna-t-il à Mikasa qui haussa les sourcils. **« C'est c'que je comptais faire façon. » **Dit-elle avant de s'éloigné. Rivaille pensa qu'ils étaient vraiment écœurants, quand il prit conscience d'une chose. Il courut à l'écurie et quand il vit l'état des murs, il fit un malaise. Il ne se réveilla que trois heures plus tard, dans son lit, en compagnie de son amant, profondément endormit.

….

**« Rivaille ! Rivaille ! » « Quoi Eren ? » « Je t'aime un peu plus chaque jour, à chaque fois que je vois ton visage près du miens le matin et que je vois t'es paupières s'ouvrirent. »** Rivaille leva le nez de son journal et regarda suspicieusement Eren. **« Tu as fait une connerie ? » « Non pourquoi ? Ah c'est comme ça ! J'ai même pas le droit de te dire des choses romantiques sans que tu me soupçonnes de.. Rivaille ! »** Effectivement, le caporal venait d'embrasser chastement son cadet, souriant tendrement. **« C'est adorable de ta part de me dire ça. » « Salut la compagnie ! Encore en train de vous dire des choses douces ? »** Demanda un certain blond nommé Armin qui venait d'arriver. **« Ça se pourrait bien. » **Répondit simplement le caporal. **« Dit Armin, tu penses qu'à la fin de ma vie, j'aimerais Rivaille comment ? » « Euh… Je sais pas moi, pourquoi tu me demande ça ? » « Parce que je l'aime un peu plus tous les jours, alors je me demandais comment je l'aimerais à la fin, et combien de… » « Oui on sait Eren, t'es raide dingue de lui et tu demandes combien de je t'aime tu lui diras en une vie entière, sauf que tu peux pas compter ! » « Mikasa ! Si je peux compter ! » « Non. » « Si » « Non » « Si ! » « Ta gueule. » « Eeeeh ! Rivaille, t'as vus ce qu'elle dit ? » « Hum… Quoi ? »** Eren soupira. **« Pff » « Rho allez Eren, va pas faire la tête aujourd'hui, vient on va dehors » « D'accord, j'te suis Armin. Bisous mon ange, à ce soir ! » « Mon ange ? Ça rigole plus. » « Ta gueule Mikasa. »** Répondit Rivaille.

…

Armin songea qu'il ne saurait jamais combien il aimerait son amour à la fin de sa vie, puisqu'il était mort, et une larme coula le long de sa joue alors qu'il attrapait la lame de son épée tridimensionnel. Il ne lui servirait plus après ça, il tendit le bras et inspira profondément avant de placer la lame le long de son bras en longueur, et il appuya, traçant ses veines bleues qui étaient visibles à travers sa peau blanches. La lame glissa de ses mains alors qu'il s'écroulait sur le lit froid. Ca y était, il se sentait partir, pour de bon. **« Attendez-moi les amis… J'arrive… **» Souffla-t-il avant de rendre son dernier souffle, espérant trouver ce qu'il cherchait là-haut.

Voilà, voilà, c'est ma première fic sur le Ereri, alors c'est un peu, voir même beaucoup pourrit, j'en suis désolé d'ailleurs, mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même, j'ai mis que deux heures alors c'est logique que ce soit nul xD, pourtant j'ai creusé pour l'a trouvé… Bon ben voilà, dite-moi ce que vous en pensé 3

Au fait, je me suis essayais au dialogue entre guillemets et je l'ai ai mis en gras, mais je trouve ça très bizarre… Voilà x)


End file.
